La Muerte De Malfoy
by Arel M
Summary: Puede ser considerado de contenido Slash no explicito. Despues de la muerte de Malfoy Harry tiene algunos problemas... un solo capítulo


_Hola mundo! He vuelto! Pero no me voy a alargar mucho en preliminares, podéis leer mi profile para encontrar una extensa charla como las que suelo hacer normalmente al inicio de un capítulo._

_Con esta son tres las mini-historias que voy a publicar a la vez. Ninguna de ellas es ni remotamente buena, pero tuve la necesidad de escribirlas y ya que estaban decidí publicarlas. _

_Esta es triste, triste, triste. Y eso que me contuve. No es dramatica, pero sigue siendo triste. Ya dije que es triste? Pues sí, lo es._

_Sin más os dejo con…_

La Muerte de Malfoy

Por Arel M

averasinyahoo.es

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama tratando de leer un libro sobre quidditch, pero el alboroto procedente de la sala común hacía imposible que pudiera concentrarse en lo que leía. Dándose por vencido cerró el libro bruscamente y saltó de la cama para investigar la causa de tanto jaleo. Estaba molesto. Ron le había regalado ese libro sobre nuevos movimientos para buscadores en Navidad y todavía no había podido leerlo porque los profesores no dejaban de sobrecargarles de tareas haciendo que sus días parecieran tener menos horas de las necesarias. Habría querido aprender al menos un par de técnicas antes del siguiente juego con Slytherin, el último de la temporada y el que decidiría quién se quedaba con la copa de ese año.

Bajó los escalones cansinamente. ¡Para un día que encontraba un poco de tiempo libre y no podía disfrutarlo como quería!. Al llegar a la sala común se quedó mirando a los alumnos con cierta sorpresa. Todos parecían estar hablando a la vez. La sala entera era presa de una gran agitación. Algunos de los estudiantes más mayores salían de la casa a toda prisa, casi atropellando a los que entraban.

Harry vio a Lavender entre un grupito de alumnos de primero y segundo y se abrió paso hasta ella.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó tirándole de una manga para llamar su atención. La chica se giró hacia él nerviosamente.

– Parece ser que Draco Malfoy está muerto – dijo a toda prisa –. Dicen que se ha suicidado en su cuarto durante la hora de Encantamientos.

Harry se quedó mirándola perplejo, sin poder asimilar lo que la chica le decía.

– ¿Muerto? – preguntó estúpidamente.

– Eso dicen – asintió ella – Al parecer lo encontró Zabini al volver de Aritmancia. Ron y Hermione han ido a Slytherin a informarse en calidad de prefectos.

Lavender se giró para seguir calmando a los más pequeños, que parecían algo asustados por la noticia.

Harry se quedó mirándole la espalda, aún tratando de encontrar un sentido a sus palabras.

Draco Malfoy... ¿muerto?

¿Se había suicidado?

¿El Malfoy que él conocía?

Pero... ¡eso era imposible¡En menos de dos semanas tenían que jugar un partido!

Ron entró a trompicones por el retrato de la entrada.

– ¡Lo van a sacar ahora! – avisó a los morbosos, que se avalanzaron hacia la puerta como hienas.

Harry los miró como ausente. Ron lo vio y llegó hasta él, cogiéndole del brazo para que le siguiera.

– ¿Te has enterado?

– Algo he oído – dijo Harry con voz hueca.

– ¡Se ha matado! – dijo el pelirrojo, meneando la cabeza con incredulidad –. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Si era un absoluto cobarde¿De donde ha sacado el valor para hacer eso?

Harry se sobresaltó con sus palabras.

– ¿Seguro que se ha suicidado¿No será una broma o algo por el estilo?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

– Hermione ha hablado con Zabini, que fue quien lo encontró. Dice que estaba tumbado en la cama y que estaba llena de sangre. Al parecer se ha cortado las venas.

– ¿Un método muggle? – preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño –. No cuadra con él.

– A mí también me pareció raro – asintió Ron –. Pero hay nota de suicidio y todo. Solo Dumbledore y Snape la han leído, pero Zabini dice que había un sobre en la almohada, a su lado.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que le temblaba.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Slytherin se encontraron con que casi medio castillo se había congregado allí. Al parecer todos querían ver cuando lo sacaran. Harry a la vez quería y no quería estar presente. Por una parte no terminaba de creer que su enemigo acérrimo en la escuela hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido como quitarse la vida. No parecía ser la clase de cosas que hacía un Malfoy. Quería estar presente para confirmar con sus propios ojos que lo que le contaban era verdad. Por otra parte, no deseaba verlo. Pensar en Draco Malfoy muerto, con la piel cenicienta y los ojos vidriosos mirando al vacío, sin vida, hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

Los esfuerzos de los prefectos y profesores para despejar el pasillo eran en vano, porque la curiosidad de los estudiantes pesaba más que las amenazas de castigo. Murmuraban unos con otros cuestionando los motivos del rubio Slytherin para hacer algo así. Casi nadie, observó Harry, parecía apenado por el asunto. Los comentarios sobre Malfoy que circulaban no eran precisamente halagadores. El chico no había sido muy querido en Hogwarts, más bien lo contrario. Había quien hasta parecía alegrarse de su muerte.

Harry sintió verdaderas ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo podía ser que no tuvieran compasión por él? No había sido buena persona, eso seguro, pero Harry no concebía que nadie pudiera desearle la muerte. ¡Solo tenía 16 años! Y podía haber sido un capullo, pero no había sido tan malo.

Se sintió fatal al ver que no habia ojos llorosos a su alrededor. Nadie parecía necesitar consuelo ante la noticia de que uno de sus compañeros había muerto en trágicas circunstancias. Parecía que a la masa de alumnos solo les movía la curiosidad morbosa de ver el cadáver del que había sido el Príncipe de Slytherin. Incluso el grupo de Slys que estaba cerca de la entrada parecían estar impresionados, pero no tristes. ¿Es que Malfoy no le había caído bien a nadie?

Recordando cuando le había conocido, en la tienda de túnicas antes de su primer año en Hogwarts, y que le habia parecido un crío insufrible, altivo y prepotente a más no poder, Harry tuvo que admitir que tal vez se había comportado igual con todo el mundo y eso no le había granjeado muchas simpatías. Sin embargo, ante ese mismo recuerdo, Harry sintió ganas de llorar.

No más Malfoy.

No más insultos por los pasillos.

No más malas pasadas que terminaban en castigo para él.

No más réplicas mordaces.

No más sonrisa de superioridad.

No más nariz respingada y gesto altivo.

No más enfrentamientos por la snitch.

No más trampas en quidditch.

No más favoritismos en pociones.

No más pelo engominado y túnica sin arrugas.

No más ojos grises con mirada de desprecio.

No más Draco Malfoy y todas las veces que se habían encontrado.

Sintió verdaderos deseos de llorar.

Hogwarts no iba a ser lo mismo sin él.

El Quidditch no volvería a ser lo mismo sin él.

Slytherin y Pociones no serían lo mismo sin él.

Harry no sería el mismo sin él.

Iba a echar de menos a ese mocoso engreído, pequeño proyecto de mortífago, con lengua afilada y mente de criminal. ¡Vaya que si iba a echarle de menos!

Tuvo que contener de mala manera el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. No creía que fuese a ser bien recibido que él fuera el único que se echase a llorar por la pérdida de su némesis. Miró a Ron de reojo, para ver si se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos estaban aguados, pero el pelirrojo tenía la vista clavada en la pared falsa que hacía de puerta de Slytherin y no le miraba.

Había que decir en su favor que Ron no habia dicho ni una sola vez que se alegraba de que Malfoy hubiera muerto. Tal vez estaba demasiado asombrado para reaccionar, pero Harry le agradecía que no se hubiera metido con el rubio. Tal y como se encontraba en esos momentos no creía que pudiera soportarlo.

La multitud enmudeció de golpe cuando la pared falsa se abrió. Dumbledore, con gesto sombrío, miró a los estudiantes y pareció por un momento que iba a pedir que se retirasen a sus salas comunes. Luego pareció pensarlo mejor y solo les pidió que le despejaran el camino a la enfermería.

Un hombre bajo, con un maletín negro, salió detrás de Dumbledore a toda prisa. Ron le cuchicheó calladamente que era el medimago que había venido a certificar la muerte y dar permiso para levantar el cadáver. Detrás del hombre salió la señora Pomfrey levitando una camilla cubierta por una brillante tela blanca. Debajo de esa tela, supo Harry, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse y arrancar esa tela para verle, pero no era capaz de hacer eso. Tampoco Dumbledore se lo hubiera permitido.

El alumnado permaneció en silencio hasta que Pomfrey se perdió de vista con la camilla. Luego volvieron a estallar en comentarios, la mayoría de ellos no demasiado agradables. Hermione se acercó hasta ellos vadeando estudiantes.

– ¡Es horrible! Al parecer nadie sabe qué motivos podía tener para hacerlo – dijo al llegar hasta ellos –. Esta mañana dijo que no se encontraba bien y que no iría a clases, pero nadie sospechaba lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. No parecía estar deprimido.

– Si lo hubiera estado lo habría ocultado – dijo Harry duramente –. No era del tipo de persona que muestra sus sentimientos a cualquiera.

– Una pensaría que sus amigos se darían cuenta de que le ocurría algo – contradijo Hermione algo sorprendida por su actitud.

– Él no tenia amigos, Hermione.

El tono que empleó sonó tan melancólico que hasta Ron le miró sin saber qué decir.

Las clases se suspendieron por el resto del día en señal de duelo. A la hora de la comida en el gran comedor Harry se sentía fuera de lugar. Todo el mundo comía y charlaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada de particular. Solo la mesa de Slytherin parecía un poco más retraída que de costumbre, pero ni siquiera Parkinson, a quien Harry había creído novia de Malfoy por años, había dejado de tomar sus alimentos.

Él era el único de todo el comedor que no podía dejar de pensar en Draco y en que nunca más lo vería sentado en su sitio habitual dirigiéndole miradas desdeñosas sobre su plato de comida.

– Harry¿no vas a comer nada? – preguntó Hermione mirándole preocupada. El chico llevaba más de media hora empujando su comida con el tenedor de un lado a otro del plato.

– No tengo hambre, Hermione – dijo el moreno con voz hueca.

– ¿Es por lo de Malfoy? – le preguntó Ron viendo como su amigo no despegaba sus ojos de la mesa de Slytherin. A Harry le molestaba ver a Theodore Nott sentado en el sitio habitual de Draco. ¿No hubiera sido mejor que dejasen ese lugar vacío a modo de homenaje?

– ¿Por qué nadie parece triste? – preguntó en voz alta.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de confusión.

– Crabbe y Goyle parecen echarle de menos – dijo el pelirrojo con tacto.

Harry miró a los grandes guardaespaldas que habían acompañado al rubio a todas partes.

– Solo se encuentran perdidos sin su líder – dijo con algo de rabia –. No les importa lo que le ha ocurrido. A nadie le importa.

– A tí sí – apuntó Hermione logrando de alguna manera que sonase como una acusación. Harry la miró con ojos vacíos.

– Teníamos que jugar en dos semanas – dijo con voz dolida.

Hermione y Ron se miraron estupefactos. No sabían qué le pasaba exactamente a Harry pero no les daba buena espina.

– ¿Por qué no subes a echarte un rato? – propuso Hermione con cautela – Te encontrarás mejor después de un buen sueño.

Harry asintió de manera ausente y se levantó sin despedirse. Sus amigos le miraron mientras salia del comedor con aspecto abatido.

– ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Ron sin poder contenerse más – Está muy raro...

– Creo que está conmocionado – dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que había desaparecido su amigo. Debía admitir que la actitud de Harry la preocupaba.

Los pasos de Harry le llevaron de manera inconsciente hasta la puerta de la enfermería. Se quedó mirándola distraídamente hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa: tras esa puerta se encontraría Draco.

El nudo en la garganta volvió, más apretado que nunca. Tenía que verle. Necesitaba hacerlo para convencerse de que era cierto. ¡Draco Malfoy muerto! No parecía verdad. Con un toque de varita abrió la puerta sin dificultad alguna y se coló en el interior con tranquilidad sin pensar en que podía encontrarse con una furiosa señora Pomfrey. No tenía tiempo para pensar en nimiedades, pues iba a ver a Draco.

La cama más alejada tenía las cortinas corridas. Como el resto estaban vacías, Harry se dirigió a ella sin dudar. Antes de descorrer las cortinas respiró hondo, intentando prepararse mentalmente para la imagen que iba a encontrar. Haciendo acopio de valor tiró de las cortinas y sus ojos se posaron sobre la tela blanca que cubría el cuerpo.

Harry contuvo la respiración. Con dedos temblorosos bajó la brillante tela y descubrió el rostro.

Draco Malfoy yacía inmóvil y sereno. Tenía una expresión de paz que Harry jamás le había visto en vida. Parecía dormido, inmerso en el sueño más agradable. Los ojos cerrados ocultaban esos ojos tormentosos que Harry tanto detestaba y las largas pestañas rozaban las pálidas mejillas. Harry nunca se había dado cuenta de cuán largas eran esas pestañas, tan rubias que parecían translúcidas, al igual que las cejas que ya nunca más se alzarían despectivamente a su presencia. La sonrisa malévola se había borrado de esos labios finos y pálidos.

Todo rastro de color se había perdido. Parecía una estátua de mármol, perfecta y lejana, intocable. Harry sabía que su piel estaría igual de fría que la de dicha estátua, pero no pudo resistir el imperioso impulso de tocarla. Rozó su barbilla con tal livianidad que podría haber sido tomado como reverencia. Estaba helado.

A Harry se le encogió el corazón, aunque pese a todas las pruebas se negaba a creer que estuviese muerto. Bajó más la tela, buscando sus muñecas, dejando al descubierto un estrecho y lampiño pecho, una complexión a medio camino entre delicada y atlética que hizo que el moreno sintiera un instinto de protección que le sorprendió. Draco era muy joven. Ni un pelo en el pecho, ni un asomo de barba, ni siquiera bajo las axilas pudo Harry percibir presencia alguna de vello. Era un niño que ni había empezado a desarrollarse aún.

Ya no pudo retener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué no acudió a alguien en lugar de hacer esta tontería¡No era propio de Draco el retirarse sin luchar! Harry estaba convencido de que no le había idealizado, Malfoy siempre, siempre, se había enfrentado a él con una actitud de perdonavidas que esta vez no había utilizado. Se había dejado ganar por sus problemas y había decidido quitarse la vida.

– No puedo creerlo¿sabes? – le habló Harry en voz baja limpiándose discretamente las lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas –. No me esperaba esto de ti.

Descubrió finalmente las muñecas. Esperaba ver las cicatrices de la agresión que habían sufrido, pero estaban intactas, tan lisas y blancas como siempre. Harry cogió una de las manos y la alzó para darle la vuelta y verlo mejor. No, ninguna señal delataba que Draco se hubiera cortado las venas, según decían los rumores. Claro que también había que tener en cuenta que Pomfrey habría cerrado las heridas y limpiado toda la sangre que decían que le empapaba cuando le encontraron.

Harry observó ausentemente la palma de la mano, notando que la línea de la vida era bastante larga, incluso se perdía en la base de la mano. Una muestra más de la poca razón que tenía Trelawney en su materia, pues en el tema de la quiromancia había explicado que una larga línea equivalía a una larga vida. Por supuesto, se había negado a mirar la mano de Harry, cuya línea era tan larga como la de Malfoy.

Admiró los dedos, largos y delicados, de uñas cuidadas y piel suave. Los recordaba sujetando la varita con firmeza, dándole señas ofensivas y señalando acusadoramente. También habian envuelto el cuchillo de plata para cortar los ingredientes de pociones con seguridad y precisión. Habían levantado innumerables veces su copa de zumo para llevarla hasta sus labios y beber.

Con algo de sorpresa, Harry se dio cuenta que estaba acariciando esa mano de manera ausente mientras evocaba todos esos recuerdos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía de él. Recuerdos que debería guardar con cuidado, pues jamás volvería a ver a Draco.

– Te voy a echar de menos – le susurró conmovido, casi esperando que esos ojos grises se abrieran para darle una mirada desdeñosa –. Me parece que incluso más de lo que creo. Y seguramente más de lo que nadie espera.

Volvían a temblarle las manos, así que dejó la de Malfoy en su sitio y le cubrió de nuevo con la tela. Cuando estaba por llegar a su rostro se detuvo y lo contempló largamente. No pudo evitar adelantar una mano y acariciar levemente su mejilla. Su estómago se contrajo, y supo que si no llevaba a cabo la descabellada idea que se acababa de formar en su mente se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Así que se inclinó sobre Malfoy y le besó suavemente, envolviendo los labios fríos con los suyos cálidos y acariciándolos por un momento con su lengua, deseando que esa boca se abriera para él aunque solo fuera para después insultarle.

Por supuesto, eso no sucedió, así que ahogando un sollozo Harry volvió a taparle y salió de allí sin mirar atrás.

_—Hola_ —le había dicho un Draco Malfoy de once años subido encima de un escabel —. _¿También Hogwarts?_

Harry recordaba a un niño demasiado pálido para estar sano. Con carita puntiaguda y un pelo marfileño que le hacía parecer un duende de cuento. Era su primer recuerdo de él y a Harry le parecía el más importante; había sido la única vez que había podido tener una conversación civilizada con Draco.

—_Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas_ —le había dicho Malfoy. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las pala­bras, algo que Harry sabía ahora que era típico de él—. _Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carre­ra. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una pro­pia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera._

Le había parecido un consentido presentuoso. No le había caído demasiado bien. Hablaba de cosas que Harry no entendía y le hacía sentirse inferior. Siempre tuvo talento para eso.

_—¿__Tú tienes escoba propia?_

_—No_ —había dicho Harry sintiéndose perdido.

_—¿__Juegas al menos al quidditch?_

—_No_ —en aquella época ni siquiera sabía qué era el _quidditch_.

_—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligie­ran para jugar por mi casa_ – había dicho Draco con altanería _- y la verdad es que estoy de acuer­do_.

Harry también estuvo de acuerdo después de que le vio jugar por primera vez. Estando con él en el aire no se había dado cuenta de su habilidad, pero en el primer partido en que le vio desde su posición de espectador, supo que era bastante bueno. Aunque nunca había sido mejor que él.

_- ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?_ – Draco había continuado sin darle tiempo ni para pensar.

_—No_ – realmente Harry había aportado muy poco a la conversación.

_—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí_. – desde luego, no podría haberse esperado otra cosa de él. Era el Slytherin perfecto; orgulloso, prepotente, tramposo... A Harry le habían impresionado mucho sus comentarios, hacíendole desear estar en cualquier lugar menos cerca de él.

—_Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece?_ – había dicho con ese tono tan suyo que tanto molestaba a Harry - _No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito¿cuál es tu apellido?_

Harry se preguntaba qué habría ocurrido si le hubiera dicho a Draco quién era, que había sido criado por sus tíos y que aún no tenía muy claro lo que se aprendía en Hogwarts. ¿Hubiera sido todo distinto? Deseaba creer que sí. Recordó la prisa que se dio en salir de esa tienda cuando la mujer que le tomaba las medidas le dijo que ya podía marcharse. Lo último que recordaba de él ese día era su despedida.

_—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo._

Lo dijo en su tono desganado sin mirarle siquiera, más preocupado por el dobladillo de su túnica que por él.

El entierro de Draco Malfoy se llevó a cabo en el Panteón que los Malfoy tenían en los terrenos de su propia mansión. Fue en la más estricta intimidad, y solo mereció una pequeña nota en la sección de sociedad del Profeta. Ni siquiera se mencionaba que Draco se hubiera suicidado en Hogwarts, solo se comentaba que había muerto debido a un "_desgraciado accidente_" sin entrar en más detalles. Nadie vio a los padres de Draco cuando llegaron a la escuela para llevarse a su hijo. Ningún alumno de la casa de Slytherin acudió al entierro. Dumbledore y Snape asistieron como representantes del colegio, aunque Harry tenía sus dudas de que hubieran sido bien recibidos, después de todo habían dejado morir a Draco.

Harry hubiera querido pedirle a Dumbledore que le llevara, pero comprendía que era mejor no acercarse a Lucius Malfoy y su grupo de amistades mortífagas. Él ya se había despedido de Draco en el enfermería, pero hubiera querido estar allí y ver el lugar en el que descansaría su cuerpo. Sabía que era absurdo, ellos nunca se habían llevado bien, pero Harry sentía que su vínculo con Draco había sido más fuerte que el de todos los alumnos de la escuela.

Seguramente él había sido el único que había pasado la noche en vela llorando por la muerte del rubio y recordando la última vez que le había visto, la tarde anterior a su muerte. Nunca pensó que sería la última vez que le vería con vida.

Harry había decidido hacerle una visita rápida a Hagrid planeando marcharse antes de que le invitase a tomar el té y se había dado cuenta de que había alguien volando en el campo de Quidditch. Se había enfrentado a Draco en tantos partidos que aún en la distancia pudo reconocerle por su patrón de vuelo. No pudo evitar acercarse un poco con curiosidad. No tenía noticias de que Slytherin tuviera entrenamiento esa tarde y le molestaba un poco no haberse enterado antes. Pero Slytherin no tenía entrenamiento, sólo era Draco Malfoy montado en su escoba sobrevolando el campo sin ningun propósito. No había ninguna Snitch a la vista, o al menos el rubio no parecía estar buscando ninguna. Se limitaba a volar, tal como hacía Harry cada vez que tenía una preocupación.

En ese momento pensó que más le valdría a Malfoy entrenar de verdad en lugar de pasearse en la escoba porque le machacaría en el próximo partido. Harry pensaba ahora que le había dado rabia ver que el rubio no parecía tomarse ese partido tan en serio como él. Le había dado la espalda al jugador Slytherin vestido con los colores de su equipo y se había alejado con pasos furiosos hacia la casita de Hagrid, donde después de todo tuvo que tomar el té.

Ahora sabía que Draco estuvo volando esa tarde para evadirse de sus problemas, tal vez intentando relajarse y poder llevar las cosas adelante, pero lo único que llevó adelante fue su supuesto suicidio.

Harry golpeaba su almohada con furia, pensando en que ese estúpido arrogante debía haber confiado en alguien en lugar de cometer semajante tontería. Y se odió a sí mismo por haber sentido tanta rabia contra él mientras le veía volar. ¿Por qué simplemente no había continuado observándole, nada más¿ Por qué había tenido que empezar a pensar en que un estúpido partido de quidditch contra él debía ser lo más importante del mundo para Draco¿Por qué echaba de menos las horas que podia haber pasado observándole sin que el otro se diera cuenta, tazando círculos perezosos en el aire, con el pelo rubio despeinado por una vez y la túnica de quiddich ondeando tras él?

¿Y por qué le dolía tanto esa imagen?

Una semana después, cuando se enteró de que el partido decisivo Slytherin vs Gryffindor se llevaría a cabo igualmente se sintió tan dolido por esa aparente falta de respeto a la memoria del buscador de las serpientes que se negó en redondo a jugar. Todos le miraron alucinados, pero Harry estaba demasiado enfadado para tener en cuenta que estaba mostrando una actitud perturbadora.

Aunque Gryffindor ganó el partido para alegría de la casa de los leones no había sido precisamente un bonito espectáculo. Los Slytherins se mostraron agresivos y los Gryffindor no se dejaron avasallar. Hubo muchas visitas a la enfermería, y los buscadores de reemplazo habían sido tan malos que el partido tardó ocho horas en terminar. El equipo rojo, rendido, no miró con buenos ojos a Harry a quien encontraron tras el juego en la sala común sentado tranquilamente leyendo un libro. Ni siquiera había asistido como espectador, no preguntó el resultado ni mostró interés cuando Ron trató de contárselo y prefirió retirarse a su cuarto antes de soportar las celebraciones, refugio que se hizo cada vez más habitual para él con el paso de los días.

Ron y Hermione le miraban profundamente preocupados. Harry tenía todos los síntomas de una depresión. No podía comer, no podía dormir, no podía siquiera mantener la calma y nadie podía mencionar al rubio Slytherin a su alrededor porque se alteraba demasiado. Tuvo un par de discursiones sonadas que terminaron en la enfermería. Las explosiones de malhumor mantenían alejados a sus compañeros de clase y la enfermera no paraba de recomendar una evaluación psiquiátrica, segura de que tanto estrés le estaba afectando mentalmente y que el suicidio del Slytherin había sido un golpe muy fuerte para él. Incluso Dumbledore estaba preocupado. Le llamó a su despacho y trató de hablar con él, pero Harry se encerró en su silencio obstinado. No quería hablar con nadie de cómo se sentía respecto a la muerte de Draco. Eran sus sentimientos y no quería compartirlos. ¿Por qué se preocupaban por él si era Draco el que estaba muerto?

Cada tres días más o menos Harry cogía su escoba y salía a volar al campo de quidditch. Eso hubiera animado a sus amigos si no fuera porque realmente no volaba, se limitaba a quedarse flotando en su escoba y mirando ausentemente a su alrededor.

A Hermione le ponían histérica aquellas salidas. ¿Y si Harry decidia dejarse caer de la escoba en un momento de enajenación? Ron y ella seguían a moreno y le apuntaban con sus varitas como medida de prevención, con diversos hechizos protectores en la punta de la lengua y esperando tensos el momento en que decidiera que era bastante y regresase a su sala común. Entonces respiraban tranquilos y se decían que su amigo no estaba tan mal, no creían que llegase a esos extremos... pero por si acaso le seguían vigilando.

Los días en que Harry se iba pronto a la cama la sala común de Gryffindor suspiraba aliviada. Todos se relajaban como no podian hacer en su presencia y después de un tiempo prudencial de espera por si volvía a bajar se comentaban entre susurros las nuevas locuras del chico. Ron y Hermione siempre se unían a la tertulia. Harry les esquivaba tanto últimamente que ésta era la única manera de saber qué era lo que hacía cuando no estaban en clases.

Las noticias nunca eran buenas. Detenciones por contestar mal a los profesores o a Filch que se unían a las que le ponían por no entregar las tareas. Discusiones que comenzaba él y que si no llegaban a más era porque nadie quería acabar en la enfermería. Momentos en los que se quedaba como absorto mirando por la ventana a ningún punto en concreto y no respondía cuando le llamaban ni aunque le zarandearan. Dormía poco y mal. Ni siquiera miraba los titulares de los periódicos para saber cómo iba la guerra. Si Hermione le sugería hacerlo contestaba que ya le avisarían cuando fuera su turno para hacer el trabajo sucio. Decía que su vida no giraba en torno a Voldemort.

Hermione y Ron tenian la amarga sospecha de que giraba en torno a Draco Malfoy.

Habían oído que le había pagado una fortuna a Colin Creevey por unas cuantas fotos del rubio. Ron era testigo de que a veces sollozaba su nombre en sueños.

Harry no sabía por qué se sentía así, tan desolado, tan solo, tan triste y atormentado por no haber sabido ver tras esa fachada de arrogancia a un simple adolescente con problemas que estaba tan desesperado como para quitarse la vida. Cada clase, cada comida, cada vistazo al campo de Quidditch le recordaban algún encuentro con el rubio y le dolían.

No sabía cuándo Draco había dejado de ser su enemigo, su némesis, para convertirse en una parte de él que había perdido. No habían estado para nada unidos, así que no comprendía su intenso sentimiento de pérdida. Entendía que Draco había sido una constante en su vida; se habían insultado el uno al otro por los pasillos una media de cinco veces al día. El ver ahora a sus amigos de Slytherin pasando de largo le hacía darse cuenta que el rubio era el único que mantenía la animosidad de su casa contra él. Sin Draco para dirigirles los Slys pasaban de él y Harry, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía mal por ser ignorado, aunque en el fondo sabía que ni todos los Slytherins juntos podrían superar a Malfoy en cuanto a comentarios mordaces. Nadie tenía esa chispa de ingenio vivaz que prendía las iras de Harry con unas cuantas palabras bien elegidas.

Tal vez nunca lo confesaría, pero el Gryffindor echaba mucho de menos las peleas.

A Draco también le había gustado mucho pelear, entonces ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera dado por vencido con su vida?

Harry estaba convencido de que tenía el derecho de saberlo.

Un día, después de clase, acorraló a Pansy Parkinson en un pasillo solitario de camino al Gran comedor. La chica se asustó visiblemente porque Harry hacía ya un tiempo que no se comportaba con normalidad. Las malas lenguas decían que se estaba volviendo loco.

– ¿Por que lo hizo? – preguntó el chico de buenas a primeras confundiendo a Pansy más de lo que ya estaba.

– ¿Quién el qué? – preguntó asustada. Realmente no sabía de qué le estaba hablando el otro, y Harry tuvo que decírselo dos veces hasta que la chica lo asimiló.

– ¿Por qué Malfoy se suicidó?

Si Parkinson alucinó con la pregunta, lo hizo aún más con la reacción a su respuesta, que fue encogerse de hombros.

– ¡Tú tienes que saberlo! – le espetó con furia – ¡Eras su novia!

– ¡Solo era su prometida! – se apresuró a puntualizar Pansy –. Nunca nos llevamos tan bien para que me contase sus cosas. En realidad no se llevaba muy bien con nadie – gimoteó cuando Harry la miró más hoscamente –. Lo hemos estado discutiendo en la Sala Común y nadie sabe qué razones tuvo para hacerlo. Ni siquiera Zabini, que era con el que tenía más contacto.

– ¿Qué clase de contacto? – preguntó secamente el moreno.

Algo en su tono le dijo a Pansy que tenía que ser lo más sincera posible.

– Amigos con derecho a roce – soltó rápidamente. Tras la brusca aspiración de aire por parte de Potter, agregó: –. Pero hubo poco roce.

– ¡¿Y tú lo consentías?! – parecía tremendamente ofendido.

– ¡Solo era su prometida! – repitió la chica con más énfasis –. No estábamos casados, podía hacer lo que quisiera. ¡Yo no era quién para decirle nada!

Harry la soltó tran bruscamente como la había retenido. Parecía tan perturbado que Pansy se vio en la obligación de intentar ayudarle.

– Supongo que en la carta de suicidio daría sus razones – dijo por lo bajo, antes de desaparecer con rapidez de la presencia del niño que sobrevivió.

Después de los insistentes rumores sobre Potter y su extaña y cada vez más lunática actitud, Severus Snape le castigó un día inmerecidamente después de pociones con el único objetivo de verle de cerca y, tal vez, sacar algo en claro por sí mismo.

Harry no le miró ni una sola vez mientras limpiaba con diligencia los pupitres que sus compañeros de clase habían dejado en espantoso estado, como en cada clase de pociones. El de Neville acostumbraba a ser el más difícil de limpiar, pero esta vez el de Harry no se quedaba atrás. Desde lo de Draco le era imposible concentrarse en la más mínima cosa.

- Señor Potter, deje eso y venga aquí – dijo Snape con voz dura después de un rato contemplándole y sin que le gustara un pelo su actitud. Harry le miró con ojos inexpresivos por un momento, pero soltó sus útiles de limpieza y se acercó al oscuro profesor.

- Odio que me mientan – advirtió Severus con voz tenebrosa (bueno, con su voz habitual) -. Suelo saber cuándo lo hacen y no me gusta – puntualizó. Harry alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada - ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre con el Señor Malfoy?

Aunque a Harry no le sorprendió la pregunta sí que le molestó.

- No ocurre nada¿no ve que está muerto? – contestó hoscamente, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada irritada de Snape.

- Tampoco suele gustarme la insolencia, señor Potter – masticó las palabras.

- Puedo decir lo mismo – dijo Harry osadamente. La respuesta no sentó demasiado bien al maestro de pociones.

- Va por muy mal camino, señor Potter – avisó Snape casi en un siseo -. Con la actitud que está mostrando estos días pronto el Consejo Escolar pedirá que le saquen de la escuela y le recluyan en el área psiquiátrica de San Mungo. Y tendrían razón en pedirlo.

Snape no intentaba asustarle, sino que le estaba diciendo la verdad. El chico se mostraba agresivo con sus compañeros, tenía siempre un hechizo en la punta de la lengua y de nuevo había dado una soberana paliza a un par de estudiantes que habían hablado mal de Malfoy cerca de él. Harry Potter se estaba obsesionando con el rubio, llegando al punto de amenazar a Zabini con tirarlo desde la torre de Astronomía si no le contaba todo lo que sabía de Draco.

Hubo un horrible enfrentamiento de miradas durante un rato. Harry no se dejaba amilanar ni por esos ojos oscuros ni por esas oscuras amenazas. Sabía que estaba comportándose de una manera atroz, pero no era algo que pudiera evitar. Tampoco creía que fuera tan grave, y el que fuese el maestro de pociones el que le dijese por una vez las cosas claras no lo hacía mejor. Snape siempre había creído que podía meterse con él, pero Harry ya estaba más que harto. Aún no sabía cómo se contenía de lanzarle algún hechizo. Tal vez hubiera terminado buscando su varita para llevar a cabo su idea, ganándose con ello la expulsión y con toda seguridad la reclusión para una evaluación en San Mungo, pero Draco llegó de nuevo a su mente. Necesitaba información, y nadie en Slytherin parecía capaz de dársela. Por más que había amenazado a Zabini no había podido obtener de él más respuestas que de Parkinson. Tal vez Snape sabía algo, sin duda él habría leído su nota de suicidio como Cabeza de su casa.

- Señor – dijo lo más sumisamente que pudo, logrando desbalancear a su maestro -. ¿Por qué Malfoy se suicidó?

Snape se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirándole de esa terrible manera, prometiéndole las penas del infierno. ¿Por qué se le había pasado por la cabeza hablar con el mocoso? Pero su mirada profundamente desdichada le dio la respuesta.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo lo sé? – preguntó con irritación – Y de saberlo¿por qué se lo diría?

- Porque necesito saberlo – contestó el chico con sinceridad.

- El Señor Malfoy tenía muchos problemas, señor Potter, y ciertamente no son de su incumbencia.

Harry salió de allí echo una furia, azotando la puerta a su paso y sin hacer caso alguno a los gritos de Snape para que volviese.

Después de tres semanas en esas condiciones y tras pensarlo mucho, Harry le pidió a Dumbledore que le dejase ver la carta de suicidio. Estaba decidido a aceptar la ayuda psicológica si con ello podía ver de puño y letra de Draco sus razones para hacer algo tan cobarde.

– Eso no es posible, Harry – dijo Dumbledore seriamente, mirándole con atención a través de sus gafas de media luna.

El chico estaba pálido y ojeroso, más delgado y demacrado. Parecía exhausto física y emocionalmente. Con solo un empujoncito tendría una crisis nerviosa.

– Necesito leerla – suplicó Harry desesperado. Por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba explicación para la decisión de Malfoy y sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. Las palabras de Snape solo echaban más leña al fuego, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que si el hombre se había molestado en hablarle era porque su actitud era demasiado preocupante – Por favor, señor – suplicó.

– Esa carta está en poder de la familia del señor Malfoy, Harry – explicó Dumbledore serenamente.

– Pero usted la leyó, sé que lo hizo – dijo el chico con desespero – ¿Qué decía¿Qué explicación daba?

– Harry...

– ¡Necesito saber por qué se suicidó! – gritó desesperado poniéndose en pie.

Dumbledore le miró seriamente, sin alterarse.

– ¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Harry? El señor Malfoy y tú nunca fuísteis amigos, que yo supiera.

Harry negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera él lo comprendía.

– ¿Qué sentías por él? – insistió el anciano. Harry le miró con ojos ausentes.

– Era mi némesis – dijo con voz desamparada dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla.

Dumbledore asintió.

– Era un chico con el que te peleabas con frecuencia en clases y también fuera de ellas. Nunca tuviste una conversación amistosa con él ni tuvísteis un momento de armonía.

Harry estuvo a punto de contradecirle, de contarle su primer encuentro en la tienda de túnicas, pero comprendió a qué se refería. Nunca se habían llevado bien, no habían hecho otra cosa que pelear en todos los años que se conocían. Su antagonismo era bien conocido por todos.

– ¿Qué sientes ahora por él? – preguntó Dumbledore con voz amable.

Harry lo pensó unos segundos, mirándose intensamente las manos. Le temblaban ligeramente y parecia que no habían dejado de hacerlo desde el momento en que se enteró del suicidio del rubio.

– Me duele que no esté – dijo sencillamente –. Me duele que nadie le eche de menos. Era una persona especial y no comprendo cómo nadie parece notar que ha desaparecido.

– ¿Qué le hacía tan especial, Harry?

El tono del director era más bajo, más íntimo. Harry no le miraba, miraba a través de la ventana, ausente, mirando sin ver nada.

– Brillaba – dijo con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Brillaba? – inquirió Dumbledore desconcertado.

– Allí donde estaba, brillaba. Y yo tenía que volverme a mirarle. Era mejor que los demás; más inteligente, más mordaz, más insultante, más hermoso...

– Hermoso – repitió Dumbledore asombrado. Acababa de descubrir por qué Harry estaba así. Y Harry también lo descubrió en ese mismo instante. Se echó a llorar silenciosamente, sin perder la calma.

– Estoy enamorado – dijo para los dos, aunque ya no hacían falta las palabras.

El tiempo se arrastró con lentitud hasta los exámenes finales. Harry estaba más sereno, pero no por ello estaba mejor. Ahora le guardaba cierto rencor a Draco por haberse matado sin darle la oportunidad a hacer nada por ayudarle. Por no darle tiempo para descubrir lo que sentía.

Hermione y Ron no dejaban de observarle. Y Harry sabía por qué: Dumbledore se lo había contado, sabiendo que Harry nunca lo haría, y recomendándoles vigilarlo estrechamente. Estaban sorprendidos, nunca lo hubieran esperado¡Harry enamorado de Malfoy! En lugar de reprocharle le compadecían, porque amor más imposible que el suyo no había. Seguramente esperaban que hiciera alguna tontería, que atentara contra su vida en algún momento de depresión, pero Harry era bien consciente de cuál era su deber y sabía que su vida no le pertenecería hasta después de haber terminado con Voldemort.

Dumbledore le había insinuado que uno de los motivos más importantes de Draco para suicidarse había sido su inminente iniciación como mortífago. Harry no sabía si creerlo. Mal que le pesara, Draco siempre había esgrimido sus ideales sobre la pureza de sangre y la alianza de su familia con el Señor Oscuro. Ahora que había muerto Harry no le iba a considerar un santo. Era muy consciente de todos los defectos que el rubio había tenido, y también tenía presente que por esos mismos defectos se había enamorado de él.

Dumbledore de vez en cuando le llamaba a su despacho para conversar. Harry había rechazado firmemente la sugerencia de visitar a un psicólogo y el hombre no le presionó. Ahora que ambos eran conscientes de dónde estaba el problema todo iba mejor. Dumbledore seguía preocupado por él, por supuesto, así que intentaba por todos los medios conservar la cordura del chico haciéndole hablar y descargarse.

Harry sabía que no se estaba volviendo loco del todo. Había perdido a Draco, sí, y tendría que resignarse a vivir con ello como había vivido con el resto de muertes. Esta sería más dura, sin duda, y por momentos consideraba que no podría seguir adelante, pero tenía un objetivo y eso le mantenía en línea.

Dumbledore le miraba compasivamente y no paraba de repetirle que las vacaciones serían beneficiosas para él, que se encontraría mejor después. Harry lo dudaba. Con su estado de ánimo por los suelos y teniendo que estudiar para los exámenes no veía qué podía tener de bueno el verano, sobre todo si debía pasarlo con los Dursley.

Antes del banquete de fin de curso Dumbledore le llamó a su despacho.

- Hemos pensado que lo mejor para ti sería que este año iniciaras tus vacaciones en Grinmauld Place junto a los Weasley y otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Harry le miró inexpresivamente.

- Desgraciadamente tendrás que volver con los Dursley aunque sea solo una semana – siguió el anciano tratando de pasar por alto la nula reacción del moreno -, pero seguro que te parecerá mejor una semana que dos meses.

Sonrió bonachonamente.

- Lo mismo me dá – dijo Harry imperturbable, haciendo que la sonrisa del director se tambalease -. Vivir con los Dursley o en la casa que Sirius odiaba y en la que estuvo recluido tanto tiempo... – se encogió de hombros -. De todas maneras Draco no estará allí así que me da exactamente igual donde me manden.

La sonrisa de Albus había desaparecido completamente y miraba a Harry con cierta lástima.

- Definitivamente irás a Grinmauld Place. Lo necesitas.

Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo para mirar la antigua casa de la familia de Sirius. A los cinco segundos de entrar se vio apretujado entre los brazos de la señora Weasley, quien sin duda se había enterado de su enamoramiento porque se había lanzado a abrazarle antes de siquiera mirar a sus hijos. Cuando Molly le soltó Remus Lupin tomó su puesto. El abrazo del licántropo era relajante, comprensivo, era como volver a casa y Harry tuvo que contener duramente las lágrimas mientras le devolvía el gesto. En los ojos del hombre Harry podía ver un dolor parecido al suyo, así que ambos se comprendieron sin necesidad de palabras.

Durante la cena se intenó mantener una jovial charla que se sentía demasiado forzada. En el viaje en tren Harry no había hecho más que mirar por la ventanilla ignorando a todo el mundo y Ron y Ginny se habían contagiado de su estado de ánimo, terminando por trasladarlo al resto de su familia. Remus era el único que tenía una sonrisa sincera y la dirigía a Harry constantemente. El moreno sentía no poder compartir su aparente buen humor. Las cartas que se habian intercambiado durante el curso le habían sabido a poco y tenía la necesidad de hablar con Remus de todo lo que le preocupaba, como habia hecho tras la muerte de Sirius.

Sin embargo el licántropo le esquivó después de la cena con la excusa de que era muy tarde y hablarían por la mañana. Harry se fue a la cama arrastrando los pies.

Sin embargo, mientras estaba tumbado de espaldas mirando al techo y escuchando los ronquidos de Ron, repasó la actitud de Remus y la encontró bastante desconcertante. Parecía que se moría de ganas de hablar con él pero lo evitaba.

Como no podía dormir decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de agua aunque solo tenía intención de pasaearse. Encontró a Remus fregando un vaso y un plato a la manera muggle.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – preguntó el licántropo. Le había oído venir desde lejos.

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

- No duermo muy bien últimamente – dijo con un suspiro de cansancio.

- Algo he oído. Pero no te preocupes, dentro de nada estarás durmiendo a pierna suelta – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras se secaba las manos en un paño de cocina. Puso una mano en su hombro y le miró con cariño antes de salir de la cocina -. Confía en mí, Harry, todo va a salir bien.

Harry le devolvió una sonrisa temblorosa. Ojalá pudiera creerle.

Durante tres días Remus estuvo de lo más extraño con él. Por lo general no deseaba hablar con él sobre su obsesión por Draco Malfoy desviando la conversación con cierta tensión, pero a veces sacaba el tema él mismo. Le hacía preguntas rápidas que requerían rápidas respuestas y luego parecía como si le cambiara el ánimo de repente y salía con algo distinto.

Además, comía dos veces. A Molly no le molestaba que alguien repitiera sus platos, le encantaba ver a la gente comer, por eso Harry no entendía por qué Remus tenía la necesidad de hacerlo a escondidas. Y parecía vigilarle estrechamente. Como si algo fuese a atacarle en cualquier momento mientras no miraba.

Cuando le contó a Ron sus inquietudes el pelirrojo le confió que tal vez hubiera fantasmas en la casa, porque las cosas se movían solas de sitio. Bueno, mejor dicho, SUS cosas se movían solas de sitio. Una mañana Ron se había despertado con uno de sus calcetines sucios en la boca y aunque Harry juraba y perjuraba que él no lo había puesto allí el pelirrojo no parecía creerle del todo.

- Están pasando cosas muy raras, Harry – intentó medio disculparse cuando comprendió que el moreno se estaba cabreando de sus sospechas -. Faltan páginas de mis libros de texto, no encuentro algunas de las tareas que hemos hecho, el otro día había gelatina esparcida en mi cajón de la ropa interior, uno de mis suéters se ha vuelto de color rosa...

Harry le miró largamente a la espera de que dijese lo que a todas luces pensaba: que hacía todo eso inconscientemente porque se estaba volviendo loco, pero Ron no dijo nada más y solo se limitó a darse la vuelta y dejarle solo.

El cuarto día sucedió lo más extraño de todo. Severus Snape apareció en Grinmauld Place.

- No se quede parado en la puerta, Señor Potter, está entorpeciendo el paso. Entre de una vez y tome asiento – dijo el profesor fulminándole con la mirada sentado cómodamente en la cama de Remus.

Como el licántropo se encontraba de pie a unos pasos de él Harry se preguntó a quién demonios le estaba entorpeciendo el paso, si se suponía que ambos hombres querían hablar con él a solas. Ron se había quedado abajo esperando intrigadísimo a que Harry le contase para qué le habían llamado.

El moreno entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y sentándose en la cama de enfrente. Se sentía bastante perdido. ¿Para qué quería Snape hablar con él? No sería sobre su nota en el examen de pociones¿verdad? Harry sabía muy bien qué nota había obtenido, así que podían ahorrarse el drama.

- Suspendí¿verdad? – preguntó intentando parecer contrito más que nada por Remus, que se preocupaba mucho por sus calificaciones.

- Claro que sí¿qué esperaba? – Snape parecía ofendido - Se ha pasado todo el curso tocándose las narices y ni siquiera contestó un tercio de las preguntas del examen. ¡Pociones no se aprueba por favoritismos, señor Potter, hay que trabajárselo! Y eso es algo que usted no ha intentado hacer desde el primer día de colegio.

- Severus... – advirtió serenamente Remus.

El profesor le fulminó también a él con la mirada.

- No hago esto por gusto, así que no me presiones – dijo con los dientes apretados.

Harry les miró con curiosidad, algo recuperado de su bochorno tras el alegato de Snape. El oscuro hombre le miró intensamente. Miró a un lado de la habitación y apretó los labios. Volvió a mirar a Remus de mala manera.

- Debería negarme – masculló enojado. Remus le miró con seriedad.

- Ya sabes lo que dijo Dumbledore – dijo tajante -. El chico lo necesita.

- Y claro, porque el "maravilloso héroe del mundo mágico" necesita un juguete... – empezó a decir Snape sarcártico, pero Remus le cortó apuntándole con su varita. El maestro le dio una sonrisa retorcida -. No puedes obligarme con Imperius.

- Cierto. Pero puedo convencerte con Cruciatus – dijo el hombre lobo con firmeza.

Harry observaba aturdido todo este intercambio sin saber a dónde querían llegar. Snape pareció endurecer la quijada y sus ojos se volvieron mas malévolos.

- No creerás en serio que tus patéticas amenazas me asustan¿verdad?

Lupin sonrió de lado.

- Dumbledore dijo...

- ¡Sé muy bien lo que dijo! – se enojó el profesor. Volvió la mirada hacia Harry -. Espero que se comporte, Potter.

Harry le miró, mudo, a la espera de que Snape hiciese lo que tanto se negaba a hacer. Por supuesto lo que no esperaba era que simplemente dijera:

- Draco Malfoy se esconde en el Nº 12 de Grinmauld Place.

En un segundo el espacio vacío que había entre él y la puerta se llenó con la presencia imponente de un muy vivo Draco Malfoy.

Fidelio, sin duda. De otra manera no podía explicarse la presencia de ese rubio en la casa y que no lo hubiera visto hasta entonces. Y estaba muy guapo, con esa mirada de furia en los ojos y el cabello cuidadosamente despeinado. Vestía una camiseta azul Ravenclaw y unos pantalones beis muy muggles. Y calzaba zapatillas de deporte. ¡Draco Malfoy con zapatillas de deporte!

Harry estaba impresionado, y no solo por ese detalle si no porque estaba vivo. ¡Gloriosamente vivo!. Y a menos de un metro de distancia.

Sin terminar de creerselo aún Harry se acercó a él rápidamente ignorando la mueca desdeñosa que adornaba sus pálidas facciones y que el moreno tanto había echado de menos. Draco se asustó de su repentino movimiento y se echó hacia atrás por instinto. Harry no le dio importancia. Él solo quería tocarle, comprobar que era real, que no estaba en un mundo onírico donde sus deseos se hacían realidad. Avanzó una mano para tocar su mejilla.

- ¡Las manos fuera, pervertido!

Un golpe en su muñeca y su avance se detuvo.

- ¡Eres tú de verdad! – gimió Harry mirándole ávidamente.

Y antes de que Draco pudiera evitarlo tenía a Harry Potter abrazado a él y llorando sobre su hombro de una manera que nunca había visto.

- ¡Dejame! – le gritó. Pero Potter no le hizo el menor caso. Es más, le acarició el pelo con reverencia.

Draco miró desesperado hacia Lupin y Snape, pero ninguno de los dos hombres se encontraba en la habitación. ¡Le habían dejado solo con un Potter desequilibrado y sobón!

- ¿Pero me quieres soltar de una puta vez? – gritó de nuevo intentando liberarse. Harry le apretó más contra sí.

- No, Draco, no te voy a dejar ir nunca – gimió en su oído, haciendo que al rubio se le erizase el vello de la nuca.

- ¡Maldito Dumbledore!

_No creo que tenga continuación. Pensé en hacerla más larga, pero creo que así queda bien y tampoco doy explicaciones innecesarias, cada uno que se monte su historia. Mi historia contiene a Harry acosando a Draco hasta que este se convierte en su esclavo sexual ;)_

_Nada mas, besitos mil!!!_


End file.
